


Wicked Moments

by Char (Deiph)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four wicked moments between Oliver and Dig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Distraction (mutual masturbation)  
> Chapter 2: Watching (oral sex, exhibitionism fantasy)  
> Chapter 3: Waiting (costume festish, rough sex)  
> Chapter 4: Reward (bondage)

“Oliver,  sit _down_.”

Dig watched as Oliver gave a long-suffering sigh and took a seat next to him at the table. They were at a political function in a hall filled with dinner tables and a large stage at the front where their host was preparing to speak. The room was opulent and the mood animated, full of noise and bright colours.

They were sitting close to the stage around a table of eight notable guests. Oliver’s decision to have his bodyguard accompany him instead of a date was causing a few whispers, but in his mind he _had_ taken a date. They just weren’t aware of who it was.

“This is going to be four hours of speeches and insincere sentiments,” murmured Oliver, already settling down in his chair in preparation for boredom. “I hope you’re not expecting me to enjoy it.”

Dig rolled his eyes. “You know, sometimes when you’re doing the ‘immature playboy’ act you remind me of a dog I once had. He had zero attention span and was always looking for the next piece of entertainment.”

“A _dog_?” Oliver laughed quietly, his eyes dark and teasing as he looked over at his companion. “So you think of me as your dog?”

 Dig just shrugged and rolled his eyes but not before Oliver noticed some other level of interest in the idea and mentally filed it away for future reference.

 _Curious_ , he thought to himself, a little amused.

They fell into silence then as the host of the evening took the stage to a round of applause and the first speech of the evening began.

It only took a few moments for Oliver to lose interest. “So I thought we could find something to do to pass the time,” he whispered as his leaned to the side to make himself heard.

Dig shook his head, trying to keep his attention on the speeches for the sake of public politeness. “Behave yourself.  You’re meant to be here for research as well as keeping up appearances.”

Oliver shrugged. “Well, I’ve already acted like an irritable boy so I think I have my public image covered, and I’ve been paying attention to the conversations around us for clues that will help with the corruption case we’re investigating against our table guest...” He gave a nod in the direction of a white-haired man seated opposite them who was paying them no attention. “And even with all that, I’m still bored. So as I said, let’s find something to pass the time.”

Oliver could find the most inappropriate times to flirt, thought Dig. And it was definitely flirting he was doing. He could tell by the glint in the man’s eyes he had seen when casting a glance over at his friend. Well, he wasn’t going to let him get the upper hand this time. And speaking of hands, that gave him an idea.

 Dig reached casually under the tablecloth and groped Oliver’s crotch. “Something like this?” he asked, his expression not changing at all as he kept his gaze focused on the stage.

Oliver swore and rammed a knee reflexively into the underside of the table, earning him a chorus of disapproving looks from their table companions.

“ _Dig!”_ he hissed under his breath, getting himself quickly under control as he shot his friend a shocked stare.

“Problem?” Dig asked calmly. “I thought you were _asking_ for a distraction...”

Oliver wasn’t so slow on the uptake that he didn’t realise he was being challenged. Anyway, he could hardly claim disapproval when parts of his anatomy had already begun claiming quite the opposite under Dig’s firm grip. So instead he just gave his friend a wide grin and readjusted the table cloth so that it conveniently covered both their laps, and then let his own hand reach over and land on Dig’s groin.

Dig jolted slightly but smoothly controlled himself, knowing full well that Oliver was always one to up the stakes.

The host on stage had thrown a few jokes into his speech and one caused a ripple of laughter that conveniently covered a rather audible and recognisably sexual moan that had just escaped from Oliver. Dig’s hand had undone his pants and had started stroking him, palm hard against tight skin, the rough feel of his fingers kneading against his already full erection under the table which was causing Oliver to roll his head back as his eyes closed a moment in distraction.

He forced them back open, knowing they were in public, knowing it wouldn’t take much for someone to notice them. He was Oliver Queen after all. He had already been popular before his time on the island, but now... Now society watched him for more scandals, now the press kept their cameras trained on him, waiting for the next big scoop.

 _Oliver and his bodyguard give each other a helping hand._ He could just see the story now. Oliver nearly came at the thought, even without Dig’s skilful hand working hard at him. He hadn’t realised what an exhibitionist he still was. After all his time alone, little did he appreciate that some of his old kinks still remained simmering under the surface.

His own hand had freed Dig’s cock and had now tightened around the shaft, fingers pumping hard along the length causing a strangled whimper to escape from his friend’s mouth.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Oliver couldn’t help but say under his breath, his own voice low and husky as his eyes glinted in teasing. “You would think you’d never been masturbated under the table at a political event before.”

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me...!” gasped Dig quietly, his own hand hastening its speed in retaliation for Oliver’s cheek.

Oliver bit his lip hard to stop himself from groaning loudly, the feeling of impending release starting to spark low under the feel of Dig’s fingers as it curled trails of nerve-spiked heat up through his body and into his mind. He lost track of the room for a moment as his own hand pulled hard up and down Dig’s cock, urging the same release, feeling it build under his grip as they both tried to keep low gasps and shallow breaths under the earshot of those around them.

It didn’t take long and they both came hard, Dig doubling over slightly to try and contain the obviousness of his reaction while Oliver arched a little over the back of his chair as he used his free hand to grasp the edge of the table to steady himself. They both froze there a moment, not moving, controlling their reactions as they slowly took their hands away from each other’s laps.

Oliver vaguely thought that he could hear applause around him and he couldn’t for a moment work out why though it seemed justified in his opinion. It had been a pretty amazing orgasm. He rolled his head to the side and took in the sight of Dig resting his elbows on the table, head down, trying to calm his breathing, so the man clearly concurred.

No one had noticed them though and finally Oliver realised why. The applause was real as the first speech had just ended.

He couldn’t help himself though and as the applause subsided he chuckled low to himself.

 “Why, thank you,” he said out loud, earning him a chorus of confused and irritated looks from the guests within earshot.

Dig just lifted his head, rolled his eyes and kicked Oliver under the table.

 

**The End**


	2. Watching

”I think your sister knows about us.”

Oliver and Dig were standing together on the rear terrace of the Queen family home in the early afternoon. It was a sunny day and they had spent much of the morning underground in Oliver’s secret base so it was pleasant to enjoy the sunshine for a time instead.

“She doesn’t know about us,” replied Oliver confidently to Dig’s sudden admission of concern.

“She does,” Dig insisted. “She’s been giving me looks. She’s smart.”

“She gives _everyone_ looks. And anyway, she’s not _that_ smart,” replied Oliver confidently. “But...” he continued, with a baiting look in his eyes before he quickly schooled his expression into feigned worry. “We do have security cameras in the house. When she was younger she used to like watching everyone go about their business. Maybe she still does. Maybe she saw something.”

“How did I not know about the cameras? I’m your _bodyguard._ ” Dig gave him a suspicious look. “Are you lying? I still can’t always tell with you.”

“They’re very discreet cameras.“ Oliver shrugged and Dig couldn’t help but notice he only answered the first of his questions.

“So you think she’s seen us on camera? Actually, seen us. _Together?”_

Oliver tilted his head. “Dude, she’s my _sister_. I don’t think she spends her time watching her brother suck off his bodyguard on the back terrace.”

Dig did a double take and stared with a puzzled look at Oliver for a moment. “We’ve never done that…”

Oliver just looked back with an expression of confused surprise that was a little _too_ innocent. “ _Really_?” he said, as though mildly astonished. “Well, we really should then.”

There was a few seconds of silence where Dig let his jaw drop.

“ _Here_?” he exclaimed finally.

“Well this _is_ the terrace,” replied Oliver logically.

“ _Now?!”_

“Somewhere else you’ve got to be?”

Dig continued staring at him. “But...there’s _cameras.”_

Oliver just shrugged. “That bother you?”

There were times when Oliver seemed to enjoy baiting Dig, and Dig’s brain had finally regrouped enough to realise this conversation was all one calculated game. Oliver did like his games. But, coincidently, so did Dig. And he liked to _win_.

“No, not bothered,” he replied calmly as he met Oliver’s gaze steadily. “More turned on, actually.”

That earned him the satisfaction of seeing Oliver’s look of surprise for a moment before his friend let loose a short bark of laughter and a glint of excitement returned to his eyes.

“So you _hope_ someone’s watching?” Oliver said, seemingly scandalised. “Why, Dig, you dirty bastard.”

“That bother you?” Dig shot back, mimicking Oliver’s earlier words.

They were face to face now, holding each other’s stares in a silent match that lasted for a few, long seconds.

“No,” said Oliver finally, breaking the silence first as his lips curled up in amusement. “Hey, whatever floats your boat.”

And before Dig could say another word, Oliver dropped to his knees.

Dig gasped and took a stumbled half-step back against the terrace wall, his fingers reflexively gripping against the stone. Oliver had already succeeded in unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock, wrapping his fingers in a firm grip around the base.

“ _Christ!_ ”

Oliver tilted his head back and looked up into Dig’s shocked eyes with a ridiculously smug grin. “I can stop if you want,” he said, knowing full well what the answer would be. He was becoming very familiar at identifying Dig’s kinks.

Dig shook his head, eyes slightly too wide still as he thought about how public this was, how anyone could walk in on them, anyone could be watching them. “Oh, _hell_ no, you _manipulative_ little pain in the  _ahh-!”_  Oliver’s lips tightly slid down over Dig’s cock and cut off his last word, causing him instead to let loose a choked, unusually high-pitched gasp.

And then there wasn’t a moment for any more thoughts as Oliver started pushing a tight suction up and down him, rough enough to make DIg grip against the stone behind him to steady himself. Then it changed to frustratingly light licks of his tongue, curling around the tip, Dig’s hands giving up on the wall and coming around to wrap into Oliver’s short hair instead, trying to pressure him to stop teasing and finish the job.

Oliver ignored him, licking harder up the underside of Dig’s cock, pushing his tongue in the groove between his balls, sucking them into his mouth and pressing the curve of his lips hard around them.

Dig gasped and moaned, a deep, raw sound that made Oliver chuckle a low hum in his full mouth that only made Dig feel the vibration of the sound push him further to the edge. Oliver sensed what was coming, moved his mouth back up to the tip of Dig’s wet cock and sucked down firmly until Dig let loose a long, drawn out moan and a stream of liquid down the back of Oliver’s throat.

It was a few moments before Oliver pulled his head back and raised himself slowly to his feet. He leaned forward against Dig to support the man’s weight as his friend was appearing understandably weak-legged after the ambush. He soon, though, let himself roll to the side so that he was instead leaning against the wall next to Dig, looking out over the green lawns and flowering gardens glinting in the sunshine.

“So...” said Oliver eventually, turning slightly to look over at his friend. “Do you want to go see if we can find some security footage of what we just did? Might make for some nice evening viewing...”

Dig shook his head in disbelief as he finished re-zipping his pants and tried to make himself look more presentable. “Why does it not surprise me that you enjoy watching yourself on screen.”

Oliver laughed, pushing himself off the wall. “Not quite true,” he replied. “I enjoy watching _us_ on screen.”

“That makes a difference?” Dig asked with a tilt of his head.

“That makes _all_ the difference to me,” Oliver smiled as he motioned for Dig to follow him back indoors.

 

**The End.**


	3. Waiting

They were waiting in the private kitchen’s cramped food storage closet for their target to arrive. It was the corrupt man’s house they were now in, his security cameras they were avoiding by having positioned themselves out of sight from the roaming eyes.

Their GPS tracker told them their target was about quarter of an hour away from arriving back to his home, and Dig was biding his time by staring in the low light at Oliver in his leather vigilante outfit.

“Dig, I swear I can’t even _see_ you under this hood and I feel you watching me,” said Oliver suddenly, turning his head to the side. “Something you want?”

Dig looked startled a moment, having thought he had been a little more subtle in his silent observations. “No. Yes,” he replied, then realised at Oliver’s short laugh that his answer was hardly clear. “I mean, I’m just liking the view,” he finished, unabashed.

Oliver grinned as he lifted his hand to slide his fingers along the edge of his hood. “You’ve got some serious fixation with me wearing this, you know. It’s not healthy.”

Dig ignored Oliver’s teasing, having already formulated a plan that suited him far better than being the butt of his friend’s jokes. “It’s not just the outfit this time,” he admitted, and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “It’s just that we’re hiding in a dangerous man’s house, we’re about to take him down, you’re the vigilante the entire city is searching for, I mean I swear do you have any _idea_ what I think of that?”

“I’m thinking you’re thinking wicked things about that,” replied Oliver without a pause, chuckling low. “I’m also thinking we have a little time to spare and I _also_ can’t help but notice we’re hiding in a dangerous man’s house and I’m with my bodyguard who is the notorious vigilante’s partner. Want to know what _I_ think of that?”

Dig let out a short bark of a laugh. “I think you think we’re well matched,” he said.

Oliver nodded and quietly removed his bow and arrow from over his shoulder and reached over to rest them against the side of the closet’s closed doors. Dig gave him a confused look but Oliver remained silent for a moment before he spoke again. “So I have another question...” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you think I chose here to wait for him?” Oliver’s face was suspiciously innocent which Dig well knew meant he was up to something.

“Strategically the best position – the guy practically lives in the kitchen.” Dig glanced around at the food and supplies lining the shelves. “Why else?” he asked finally, feeling he was missing something.

Oliver reached over and lifted the olive oil off a side shelf with a dirty grin. “Convenient lubrication,” he said.

Dig let loose an appalled laugh. “ _Christ_ , you're actually proud of yourself at the moment, aren't you.” It wasn’t really a question but Oliver answered it all the same.

“Yes I am, thanks for noticing,” he said, and before Dig could retort, Oliver spun him around and pushed him into the shelves face first.

Dig gasped, caught off guard a moment. It wasn’t like it was the first time they had had sex while on business, usually the more unusual location the better, but he still needed a moment to mentally regroup.

“A little bit of _warning_ wouldn’t kill you!” he swore as the edges of the shelves dug into him.

“You’re my bodyguard,” breathed Oliver in his ear as he held close behind him. “I’m just doing my part to hone your reflexes and keep you at the top of your game.”

Dig snorted but began fumbling against the uncomfortable edges of the shelving to undo his own pants, planning on turning the tables on Oliver if he could but he was held tight for the moment. Oliver let his hood fall back with a quick shake of his head as he held Dig and unzipped his own leather pants. He didn’t waste any time as he impatiently covered his cock with olive oil before quickly before pushing it against Dig’s now bare ass, feeling his muscles flex then relax, feel Dig’s breathing hitch and a rough curse come from his mouth in frustration.

“Well, just do it or I’ll do _you!_ ”

Oliver sniggered at Dig’s short annoyance and in response thrust hard up him, eliciting a cry of pleasure with a slight edge of shock from his friend. But they both liked it rough when like this, so Oliver kept pushing, kept thrusting hard, the shelves rattling under Dig’s tight grip, bottles falling to the ground, tubs rolling underfoot. He gripped Dig’s hips, pushed his chest against the man’s back, felt the tight muscles straining hard underneath his hands. It was rough and hard and fast, Oliver feeling an almost painful rush of lust and heat flood through him as he kept up the unrelenting pace until he came hard and yelled out forceful release.

Oliver took a step back, letting his cock slide out, the urgency calmed for now but he hadn’t yet realised that Dig wasn’t done. He had other plans for him yet. And before Oliver realised what was happening, he found himself spun around and tackled down to the floor onto his hands and knees, his pants yanked down further to bare his ass and cold fingers of lube pushed up inside him.

“ _Hell...!”_ Oliver swore, his hands fumbling a moment against the fallen supplies that were rolling on the floor, the space so cramped that his head was against shelves as he felt his hood fall back over his eyes again as he dipped his head forward.

“My turn,” Dig announced from behind him, his voice far deeper than usual, laden with sex and determination.

Oliver lifted his head and tried to see over his shoulder but his hood obscured his view. Dig knocked his hand away when he tried to reach up to push it back.

“Keep it there,” he murmured. “I like it there.”

Oliver couldn’t help but moan at the thought of Dig liking him that way, but it turned quickly into gasps and grunts  as Dig replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed into him, treating with the same level of roughness and intensity as Oliver had done to him. Oliver flexed straining arm muscles to hold himself as still as he could on the floor, each push up into him sending his shoulder ramming slightly into the shelf’s edge. He didn’t care though, far too distracted with the sensations and arousal of the feel of Dig within him, the sounds his companion was making were deep and uncontrolled.

There wasn’t much more that Dig could take; he had already been hard and ready when Oliver had taken him against the shelves and the sight of seeing Oliver – the Arrow – all leather and muscles, on hands and knees as he held tight to his hips and thrust into him... It was too much and Dig came with a loud yell as he gave one last push and felt his eyesight blank into darkness in the moment that took him over.  

The closet seemed unnaturally quiet for the minutes afterwards. They knew they were working to a clock though and so they righted their clothes, calmed their breathing and moved around to sit next to each other against the shelves of the back wall for a last moment’s rest.

“So...” drawled Dig, letting the word fade into nothing.

“So...” replied Oliver, pushing his hood away from his face and rolling his head to the side to grin lazily at his friend.

“Back to work?” It was Dig who spoke as he glanced down at his phone’s GPS tracking to note that their target would soon be arriving.

Oliver gave a long, satisfied exhalation as he started pulling himself back to his feet. “Yeah,” he said finally with a grin. “No rest for the wicked.”

Dig stood too and reached over to flip Oliver’s hood back over his head as his friend retrieved his bow and arrow, and they fell into silence as the waited for their prey once more.

 

**The End.**


	4. Reward

Oliver flexed his wrists. No give there. Ankles? No – tied securely.

Dig definitely knew his knots.

They had been play fighting and that had turned into a rougher competition, which then had somehow turned into foreplay.  It didn’t take much with them. Every time they wrestled together they were in physical contact, bodies close against each other. Every time they sparred together they stripped off their shirts and it was bare skin and sweat on muscle.

Thistime they had only been in Oliver’s bedroom, a little bored, looking for entertainment. Oliver had started the teasing as he so often did and Dig has resisted for a while before Oliver had turned it physical and started lightly punching him on the upper arms, pushing against him, playfully wanting to tussle with him.

Dig allowed it a while before he decided it was time to rope his friend back in. Literally.

And now here Oliver was, face down on his own bed, entirely naked, tied down.

“Where did you learn that move?” Oliver said, almost impressed, his voice slightly muffled in the sheets under his mouth.

Dig had bested him with a very un-soldier like tackle that in Oliver’s memory seemed to have involved a surprising amount of distracting groping and a bite to his lower lip.

“That’s classified,” Dig replied deadpan as he walked unhurriedly over to retrieve the lube he knew was in Oliver’s bedside drawer.

Oliver chuckled quietly into the bed sheets. “There’s no _way_ they taught you that in the army.”

Dig didn’t reply. Instead he just unzipped his pants, flipped the lid of the tube in his hand, and began preparing himself.

Oliver strained his neck to follow the movements. “You’re not going to get undressed?” He sounded almost disappointed.

Dig shook his head. “No, I’m on duty,” he replied, looking for all the world like the professional bodyguard he _usually_ was. “But I’m counting this as my lunch break.”

It was actually surprising to Oliver how quickly he now went from mildly turned on to ridiculously, painfully aroused. The idea of Dig leaving his suit on, taking a break in his business day to tie him naked to the bed and hopefully fuck him senseless... Turns out there was a whole _world_ of kinks Oliver hadn’t appreciated about himself.

“Did you just whimper?” Dig asked, dragging Oliver out of his thoughts as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between his friend’s splayed legs.

Oliver gave a small shake of his head at the awkward angle he was at. “Whimper? No. That doesn’t sound like something I’d do...” The fact his voice was a little too high and catching a little too much in his throat didn’t help for plausibility in his denial.

Dig just gave a quiet chuckle and squirted some of the lube onto Oliver’s back, using it as a form of massage oil as he ran his hands over the bare skin, feeling the rise and fall of hard muscle and bone, tracing around the edges of old scars. Oliver inhaled deeply, becoming lost in the sensations of hands upon him, wanting Dig to move further down but knowing it was out of his control.

Instead of moving down, Dig first removed his suit jacket to keep it clear from the oil on Oliver’s back, and then leant forward, resting lightly on his hands until his head was in line with Oliver’s. He took a deep inhale and then turned to the side and gave a slow nip at the exposed neck, just enough to bruise but not enough to cause damage. Just enough to mark. Oliver let out a gasp as he gave a small jerk against his bonds, the creak of the thick rope rubbing against the wood of his bed creating an indecent background noise to their activities.

“Like that?” Dig murmured, pleased.

“A lot more than you can see,” replied Oliver boldly, pushing his hips into the bed as much as he could to try and rub himself to alleviate some of his need and frustration.

Dig laughed lightly and reached under Oliver to grab hold of his cock for a moment and give it a firm squeeze that elicited an undignified moan from his friend. “Wouldn’t want you to suffer then,” he said, and without warning, he pushed three lubed fingers inside him, and the jerk Oliver gave against his ropes in response nearly splinted a piece of wood off his bed.

Dig decided it was time to put Oliver out of his misery. He aligned his cock against the bare ass and pushed slowly inside, enjoying the long, accompanying moan Oliver gave as he did so. He started slowly, not being able to help teasing a little more frustration from his friend as he thrust long, deep pushes inside him, not yet moving too fast, wanting to build the tension further.

He leaned forward now to place his hands on Oliver’s shoulders, taking a firm grip to steady himself as he prepared to increase his speed. He might be enjoying playing with his friend but he couldn’t last much longer himself, the sight of Oliver spread beneath him, moaning and gasping and even begging – though Oliver was unlikely to admit that later – was doing things to him that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

So without warning, Dig began thrusting hard and fast, pleased at the sudden cry of mixed relief and pleasure that came in response. As Dig moved faster, losing control, Oliver tried to find purchase with his toes into the sheets beneath him, hoping to stabilise himself against the force of the thrusts that were pushing him deep against the mattress. It was futile though, there was not enough give in the rope to allow it and so he surrendered and let himself be thrust forward, his own cock sending sparks of fire through him at the friction he was feeling against the sheets.

Dig was thrusting harder, faster and both of them were grunting and gasping, moaning and panting, until they couldn’t possibly hold on any longer. Dig came first, pushing hard, forcing Oliver’s hips even further down along the bed, and letting loose Oliver’s own orgasm as the accompanying friction against his cock took him over the edge.

It was almost quiet for a while as they slowly began to settle. Oliver lay panting hard, knowing he would have marks on his wrists and ankles for days afterwards but enjoying the thought of it as it would remind him of one hell of a sexual encounter.

Dig pulled out of him with a deep breath, his own muscles somewhat tired now that he was done. He pulled himself off the bed, climbing over Oliver’s leg, and slowly re-zipped his pants and shrugged his suit jacket back on. Oliver watched his moves through glazed, sated eyes.

“You just going to leave me here?” he said finally, not really caring if Dig actually did.

Dig just grinned and walked over to the foot of the bed and began loosening the knots that bound Oliver’s ankles, deciding while the idea was tempting it unfortunately wasn’t the most practical of plans for the remainder of their day. As he removed the knot, a thought was niggling at his mind so he spoke it out loud. “When we fought before, did you let me win?”

Oliver shrugged as best he could to proclaim his innocence. “Maybe. Maybe not,” he replied. “Hardly matters, though. I think we both got what we wanted in the end.”

Dig smiled. It was an ambiguous reply that Oliver had given but Dig knew it was the best he was going to get. He finished with Oliver’s ankles and made his way to the head of the bed to start on his wrists.

“Well, fun’s over,” Dig said, business-like again. “You’ve got a meeting in the city in a half hour so we need to get moving.”

Oliver groaned, still firmly in a playful mood. “We could miss it. Stay here instead...” One of his wrists was now loose but the other was still secured to the bed. A stinging slap landed on his ass which was followed quickly by the sound of his indignant yelp. “ _Hey!”_

Dig just shrugged as though Oliver had only received what he deserved them, and he returned to finishing untying Oliver’s wrist, freeing him. “We’re going. Get dressed.”

Oliver slowly rolled over onto his back and winced slightly at the feel of his now tender backside. “So now I have to sit for hours in a meeting _on my ass_ after all you’ve just done to it?”

That finally caused Dig to break his professional expression, and he let out a lazy grin that accompanied a wicked glint in his eyes. “Yes,” he answered. “You can think of it as my reward for putting up with you.”

The indignant look that Oliver shot him had absolutely no effect on his bodyguard at all.

 

**The End.**


End file.
